


Little Pieces

by Gecko_Bat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comforting Jason, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gecko_Bat/pseuds/Gecko_Bat
Summary: A one shot in which Jason is shattered and only you can fix him.





	Little Pieces

All Jason could see was the darkness. It engulfed him and swallowed him whole, left him with nothing and no one. There was no breeze or noise, nothing to stimulate his sense. He stumbled around in the never-ending blackness, an abyss where he was alone. The panic rising in his chest was unbearable, constricting his breathing and leaving him gasping as he reached out for something, anything to ground him and give him a sense of direction. His ribs were on fire, his skin burning hot and his face throbbing. He was used to the phantom aches and pains by now but never had they felt so fresh. 

“Jason!” 

His head swivelled desperately, voice clogged in his throat as he tried to figure out which direction your voice had come from. Where could you possibly be? How would he find you here? 

“Jason please!” 

His body moved, jerking to the left like a puppet on a string. Feet moving without his permission he staggered forward, arms outstretched to try and feel you. 

“Y/N!” he cried out hoarsely, unable to keep the tremor from his voice. Jason was more than panicked now, now he was terrified. He just couldn’t find you. Your voice echoed all around him, laced with pain and anxiety as his heart beat harder. “Y/N where are you! I’m coming for you just – just hold on!” he called out. Jason swallowed thickly when his hands hit something solid. “Y/N?” he whispered fearfully. 

“Honey I’m home!” 

Jason stumbled back, the sudden bright light making him see stars before he blinked them away, heart pounding and bile rising in the back of his throat. It most certainly wasn’t you. Your voice was never so cruel, never had that malicious undertone that promised more pain than the cruellest of men could imagine. He couldn’t stop the laughter ringing in his eyes, neon signs all sneering at him as he tried to turn and run.

HAHA! HAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

It was everywhere. Jason threw his hands over his ears as he ran blindly through the neon maze, coming to a halt when a single spotlight illuminated the crumpled figure blocking his path. 

“No.” he breathed, tears stinging his eyes. “No, no, Y/N!” Falling to his knees he desperately felt for a pulse, finding one beating steadily beneath his fingers. He couldn’t feel the relief he wanted to though, not when your once H/L H/C hair was a vile green and your skin was so white it might as well have been painted. What disturbed him most was the scarred mouth, the forced smile you were sporting to match the weathered purple skirt suit. “Y/N, Y/N please wake up.” Jason pleaded. He felt so helpless here in the dark. He had no control over anything here and Joker’s laughter was so loud it was deafening. Blood rushing in his ears he felt his heart beating in his throat, the nausea and anxiety threatening to swallow him whole. He moved to pick you up, desperate to get you out of here and away from this maniac when you jumped out of his arms with overly-dramatic jazz hands. 

“Ta-dah!” Your usual sweet voice was replaced with something so sinister it shook him to the core. Jason’s eyes widened, terrified blue meeting vicious E/C. “Whadda ya think of my new look? Flattering? It’s missing something though.” You pouted at him and Jason nearly threw up. 

“Y/N.” he whispered, scooting backwards slowly. Everything was out of control, nothing felt real anymore. How long had you been waiting for him? How badly had he failed you? Is this how Bruce had felt all those years ago when trying to find him? God, he owed the old man an apology. 

“I think it’s missing a dash of red!” you cried, lunging forward and raking your nails hard down his cheek. Jason cried out in pain, feeling the blood drip from his new scratches, dribbling down his skin. You wiped the blood on your fingers across your lips, stretching your forced smile further up your cheeks with the dash of red you’d so badly wanted from him. Jason felt entirely vulnerable as you advanced towards him again, only to be stopped by a pair of skinny purple arms wrapping around you from behind. Joker made a show of pulling you against him, dancing with you, spinning you out and under his arm before dipping you and placing a loud, wet kiss to your lips that made Jason heave. 

“Oh, god no, no.” he moaned, unable to look away yet no longer wanting to watch. Joker cackled, your high pitched and unnatural laughter mingling with his. “Y/N please, come back to me.” He whimpered, reaching for you desperately. Joker kicking him solidly in the chest and Jason rolled backwards, gasping and winded. He shivered in the cold, realising now he was entirely naked and under the spotlight. He had to save you, had to fight for you, had to get you out of there. He tried to step outside the light but couldn’t, blocked by an invisible barrier. “No! Y/N!” he cried out your name, hitting the barrier with his open palms. 

“Roll up roll up and see the infamous Robin!” you sneered, circling to the left while Joker circled to the right. They scrutinised him thoroughly and Jason had never felt more vulnerable than he did then, stood naked in front of his worst enemy and the one person who held his heart, the person currently shattering it. 

“Look at this little scrapes and bruises! What a broken little bird.” Joker snickered. 

“Did he ever really learn to fly? Or did he only ever fall?” you laughed.

“Oh, he flew alright! Went straight from one wall to another and back again when he was with me.” Joker taunted him merciless and to Jason’s horror he held a crowbar in his hands when he met up with you in front of him. “Of course, he needed a little help…batter up baby!” he offered the crowbar to you and Jason shook his head frantically, bracing his arms in front of his face with a yell as you swung with a cruel laugh. The force of the blow sent him reeling backwards, tumbling and spiralling through the blackness until he finally hit the ground, jolting hard and bouncing up. 

The room was lit with a string of fairy lights, a soft white glow casting long shadows over the wall. You refused to sleep in the dark. His clothes were still strewn about over the floor, your underwear hanging limply from the washing basket where you hadn’t quite been able to throw it in and gotten it caught on the edge. Everything was…normal. He could hear footsteps running, an alarmed voice calling his name. The hall light was on, illuminating the shadow of you in the doorway. Jason couldn’t bear to look at you again, not with that cracking skin and green hair. Your laughter was still ringing in his ears and he bolted for the bathroom, the acid burning the back of his throat as it rushed upwards. The bright light in the bathroom helped to ground him somewhat as he clutched the toilet, losing his dinner. 

“Jason?” your voice was tentative and you took a step back when you saw his grip on the toilet bowl tighten. The laughter was dying down now, the sound of the water running, a glass filling, all homely sounds he associated with this place. This place. His apartment, your apartment, your shared apartment. He was home. He was safe. The glass appeared beside him and Jason reached for it, wiping his mouth on the tissue materialising beside it. Before he could grab it, his vision flickered, your usually soft skin turning an ugly off-white and cracking before his eyes. He whimpered, looked away, tried to remember what was real and what was fiction. “Oh Jason.” You whispered. You’d never seen him this bad before. 

“Go away.” He croaked, desperate and hoarse and vulnerable. He could still feel you in the room, his body starting to shake uncontrollably. “Please, go.” He begged. 

“We met at the grocery store when you took the last box of pop-tarts, I referenced Pride and Prejudice and told you that my good opinion, one lost, is lost forever. It was then you asked me on a date. Our first date you ran out on me for a bank robbery. You love the smell of the rain and insist on opening all the windows after a storm. Your favourite season is autumn because you love taking pictures with all the colour about. You think I don’t see you sneak a cigarette on the balcony before bed even though you promised to quit. You and my brother pretend to hate each other but I know you’ve had drinks together several times and you’re in a competition to see who can have the biggest arms by Christmas, my Mom bet 20 it would be you. You hate cooking anything with sauce because you get pissed when it spits at you. You love it when I bake brownies, you take them to work with you and have rooftop picnics with Roy and Kori. When you kiss me you always cup my face with one hand because you told me it makes you feel closer to me.” You spoke slowly, eloquently, voice calm and soothing as you spouted any and all things that came to mind. 

“Y/N.” Jason whispered your name, convinced by now it was you. Joker wouldn’t have known all those things. This time when you handed him the tissue and the glass, he took them both without flinching, cleaned himself up and stared at you remorsefully. “I’m sor- “

“Never apologise.” You cut him off, placing a gentle finger against his lips. Cradling Jason to your chest you gently stroked his hair, feeling his tears begin to soak the shirt of his you often stole to sleep in. “Never apologise to me Jason.” You murmured into his hair, placing a gentle kiss on top of his head. Jason was prone to nightmares, but never were they this bad. It shattered your heart to see your hero so broken. As long as he needed you to pick up the pieces you would be there. You were the glue that connected all his broken pieces, and Jason was grateful to have you.


End file.
